the_safe_just_dancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Horse
"Dark Horse"' '''by ''Katy Perry is featured on ''Just Dance 2015''. Dancer Lead Dancer She is supposed to be Cleopatra and looks very similar to Rich Girl. She has blue hair, red shirt and a blue skirt. During the chorus, she is in a golden bodysuit bejeweled with decorations. Backup Dancers The backup dancers begin as the female cat dancers in the music video but with a blue-red scheme. They have blue skin. During the chorus, the cat dancers turn into the male servants (but with blue skin) in the music video and are wearing necklaces and purple shorts and shoes. They do not seem to be wearing tops. Maybe they are her (Lead Dancers) slaves. Background The background seems to have come from the music video. There is a red carpet within a sand fortress and it takes place within a desert. During the chorus, pyramids appear in a dark sky in the background. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves for this song: 1, 2 & 3. '''Cross arms on top of eachother. Gold move # 3 is the last move. '''Gold Move 1 Gold Move 2 Gold Move 3 Mashup The theme for Dark Horse's mashup is Mystic Princesses. Here are the dancers in order (no repeats); * Dark Horse ('''P2)' (JD2015) * Burn (JD2015) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) * Iko Iko (JD2) * Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) * Where Have You Been (Classic) (JD2014) * All I Want for Christmas Is You (JD2015) * Fatima (JD2015) Appearances in Mashups ''Dark Horse ''appears in the following mashups: * Birthday * '''Dark Horse' * Fatima Trivia * The song was accidentally leaked on UbiBlog and Uplay. ** It was taken off of both pages immediately. ** This song was one of the three leaked songs to be on Just Dance 2015, along with Built For This and Dancing Queen, although Dancing Queen hasn't been confirmed yet. * This is the 11th song by Katy Perry in the Just Dance series. First being Hot n Cold in Just Dance, second being Firework in Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), third being California Gurls in Just Dance 3, fourth and fifth being E.T. and Teenage Dream as Just Dance 3 Best Buy exclusives, sixth being Part of Me in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 as a DLC, seventh being I Kissed a Girl in Just Dance 2014, eighth being Roar as a Just Dance 2014 DLC, ninth being Waking Up in Vegas as a Just Dance 2014 Popchips exclusive and tenth being Birthday which is also in Just Dance 2015. * This will be the 4th Egyptian related dance in the series after Walk Like an Egyptian, Night Boat To Cairo and Rich Girl. *This is the first Katy Perry song to not be a solo dancer. ** This is also the only song by Katy Perry with male dancers in the Classic mode. * In the mashup there is an unknown female coach that has a santa suit on. The dancer was later found out to be "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. * Juicy J's part was taken out, because it was too explicit. * In the picture of the full song list Dark Horse was not listed. **This was likely to surprise the fans that Dark Horse, not included in the game, was added. * The dance contains many elements from the music video. ** The background resembles the one in the music video a lot. ** The dancer is wearing an outfit similar to Katy Perry's in the music video. ** The beginning is just like the second verse of the music video. ** In the chorus, the dancers do the official choreography from the music video. * The song's dancer card avatar is one of the few to have eyebrows. * There are a total of 11 dancers in the classic mode. However, only 3 are playable. ** In the song selection menu, 4 backup dancers can be seen instead of the 2 playable ones. This is the first time non-playable clone backups are seen in the background of the song selection menu for a song with backups. * In the gameplay, "But down to earth" ''is put in the lyrics instead of the correct lyrics ''"We're down to earth". * All Gold Move pictograms have different colors every time the Gold Move comes. * The mash-up is named '''Mystic Princesses, '''since they show a "dominion" over something (fire, ice, water, light) or someone (subjects). ** Egyptian Princess (Dark Horse) ** Princess of Light (Burn) ** Ice Princess (She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) ** Fire Princess (Where Have You Been) (Classic) ** African Princess (Where Have You Been) (Extreme) ** Arabian Princess (Fatima) ** Forest Princess (Iko Iko) ** For some reason, Love You Like A Love Song isn't included in the mashup even though she is a princess and is in the clouds. ** Also, All I Want for Christmas Is You is included despite not being an actual princess, although she is a representation for Christmas. * This is one of two times All I Want for Christmas Is You makes an appearance, with the other being Holding Out for a Hero's Party Master Mode. * The Back-Up Dancers seem to be her slaves or attendants. That's not the first time that a queen and her servants appears in a dance the first was Rich Girl. Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Songs With Alternate Routines Category:Songs Category:Songs With Mashups